


Preamble

by EllieD113



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieD113/pseuds/EllieD113
Summary: Serkan learns a fantasy of Eda’s
Relationships: Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Preamble

Despite two other people living on the property, it doesn’t take Eda long to realize Serkan is completely uninhibited when it comes to where they have sex.

  


The first time, they’re lounging on the porch - a rare lazy day. Eda’s snuggled against Serkan, reading a book when she notices the feather light caress of his fingertips up and down her side has started to drift further...south.

“What are you doing?” she murmurs absentmindedly.  


“Nothing,” Serkan replies. “Read your book.”  


Except it’s evidently not nothing when, on another journey down, his fingers push beneath the waistband of her shorts, nails scraping against the soft skin there.  


Eda stiffens slightly. “Serkan. What are you doing?”  


“Touching you,” he says softly. His other hand moves to cup Eda’s elbow the same time as the one in her pants dips beneath her underwear.

“Serkan,” she hisses. “We are outside.”

“So? Nobody’s around.”

“Your mom-“ Eda’s breath stutters as his fingers find her clit. She licks her lips, trying to compose herself. “- or Seyfi could walk by at any moment.”

“Seyfi’s at the store and my mom always watches a talk show at this time,” Serkan tells. “Just relax.”

Eda watches as Serkan pops the button on her shorts, pulling down the zipper, and she sighs.

He grins as he feels her body loosen in his arms.

“Good girl,” Serkan murmurs. Taking the book from Eda’s hand, he tosses it onto the coffee table and hooks his knee under hers, spreading her legs open.

“Serkan,” Eda whispers as his fingers begin to move against her.

  


They haven’t done anything quite like this before. There’s always flirting, teasing, foreplay involved. Serkan’s never tried to take her over the edge with no preamble.

  


Though, Eda thinks, this will probably end up counting as such.

  


Serkan’s touch is lazy at first, wandering from her clit, down to where he could press inside her. He doesn’t, and it makes her whine.

“Relax,” he chuckles. “We’ll get there.”

“I don’t want to relax,” Eda huffs. “I want to come.”

“Oh you will,” Serkan intones.

He rubs her slowly, in circles, before moving his hand down again to check the effect he’s having on her.

“You’re getting wet,” he says.

Eda nods.

“Are you starting to feel it?”

She shakes her head. Not really, not down there, yet.

“How long does it take?” Serkan asks and Eda’s heart skips a beat as she realizes what he’s asking, what he’s implying.

“Depends.”

“On?”

“What I’m thinking about.”

“And what is that usually?”

“You.” A particularly vivid fantasy pops into her head, one Eda’s visited often.

He feels her twitch and grins.

“Tell me about it.”

Eda shakes her head.

“Come on, baby.”

She bites her lip. She’s never been one for exhibitionism or thrill seeking, that’s why it’s called a fantasy. But sitting outside on the couch as Serkan touches her is making a tiny bit of that fantasy a reality and she’s starting to lose her inhibitions.

  


“We’re at Art Life,” she tells.

“Mmm hmm.”

“Your doors have been closed most of the day because you had an important meeting. When the meeting is done and everyone leaves, I notice one is ajar.

“Go on.”

“I look around and I see everyone is preoccupied, so I sneak in and close the door. You’re on a call and you watch as I climb up on the table.”

“What next?”

“I take off my jacket. It distracts you, but only a little. So I lose my shirt.”

Serkan’s fingers are moving more purposefully now.

“You stutter a little, but you continue the conversation. My bra is next and I’m so close now you could touch me, but you don’t. Not yet.”

“Do I hang up?”

“No. I pull off my panties and slip them into your pocket. You reach for them and you can feel how wet they are.”

Serkan swallows hard.

“I undo your belt buckle and your pants before I pull you out of your boxers. You’re already hard for me.”

Eda shifts and she can feel Serkan against her back.

“You end the call and pull my skirt off so I’m naked before you push me back onto the table. Everyone in the office has no idea what’s happening as you bend over to eat me out. You have to be careful so it just looks like you’re still standing and talking on the phone.”

“You use your hand to muffle my cries when I come the first time. Then, you rub your dick up and down me like I like before you enter me.”

Serkan slips two fingers inside of Eda and she moans. Fantasy and reality collide and it’s a very heady feeling.

“You pound me,” Eda gasps as Serkan’s fingers work inside her, “harder and faster.” Her breath is getting faster, hips rising, chasing that feeling, “then you touch my clit and-“

Serkan presses the heel of his hand down, hard against her. With a sharp cry, Eda falls apart in his arms. He feels her clenching around his fingers and it’s almost enough to make him come, too.

He gets to, a short while later, knees digging into the bed as he takes Eda from behind.

Like she said -

Preamble.


End file.
